zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
Between Stars
|writer = Julia Magnat |storyboard = Marc Perret}} " " is the thirtieth-fourth episode of the first season of Zak Storm: Super Pirate. It premiered on September 1, 2018, on Netflix. Synopsis Netflix In order to open up the Waypoint of Zite, Zak must join forces with Sassafras and her mysterious daughter. Plot The 7C's needed to enter the Sea of Stars, but in order to do that, they needed a medallion called the "Nebula Star". Sassafras told the 7C's to find a "formidable" lady named Zephyra in the tavern. They headed down and asked the waiter if she knew the lady but did not answer their question. Caramba accidentally caused a person to spill his drink and Crogar started a fight with him. Zak joined in. Suddenly, a lady shouted, "Hold! Everybody calm down!" She knocked the person out of the tavern and he scrambled away on all fours. Zak asked the lady if she had the Nebula Star. The lady was astonished by being able to meet the "famous" 7C's and told them that if they agreed to find her father, Zelos, she will take them to the Sea of Stars. The 7C's agreed. They went back on board the Chaos, where the lady saw Sassafras and exclaimed,"Mother?" Crogar asked if she was Sassafras' daughter. Zak shrugged his shoulder. The lady quarreled with Sassafras and asked Zak if she was coming along. Zak nodded his head. Zak shouted to the lady that they were ready to travel. The lady spun her Nebula Star and they teleported to the Sea of Stars. Sassafras warned that the Sea of Stars was dangerous. After finishing her sentence, she jumped in fright. The lady turned to see 4 spiders. She shouted for them to stop. Surprisingly, they bidded her order and even took them across the Sea of Stars. Sassafras and her daughter argued along the way. Suddenly, Ziteans surrounded them. One asked what Sasssafras was doing here, as she was banned from returning. They decided to take them to the council. The council opened a black hole, hoping to suck Sassafras up. Zak then threw the Nebula Star, also known as the Okul. The council found out and realised the lady was Sassafras' daughter. Sassafras' daughter then teleported them to the Temple of Zelos and demanded her mother for answers. Sassafras revealed Zelos caused her to be banned from the Sea of Stars. Zak and Cece entered the temple and found a Zitean. They found out that the Zitean was Zelos, Sassafras' husband. The coucil appeared at the temple and decided to rescind Sassafras' ban. Zak allowed Sassafras' daughter to open the Lock of Zite and used the Okul to teleport them back to Marituga. Characters Main characters * Zak Storm * Calabrass * Cece Lejune * Crogar * Caramba * Sassafras * Zephyra Minor characters * Zelon * Ziteans Trivia * The same species of spider from "Spirited Away" returned in this episode. * Despite The 7C's are together, this is the first episode that Clovis did not appear nor was mentioned. * In this episode, Zak open his fifth waypoint: the waypoint of Zite. ** This is also the first time someone other than Zak open the waypoint. de:Sassafras Tochter Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes